


I Never Told You

by reallysadfish (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Death, Emotional Jason, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nico Dies, Nico Feels, What-If, jason being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reallysadfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason just plays the supportive BFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told You

Nico di Angelo was currently dating Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

At first, everything was like a fairytale to him. Percy dumped Annabeth, and then told Nico that he loved him. Nico, being the total fanboy he is, almost had a panic attack on the spot if it hadn't been for Jason, who answered yes for him and calmed Nico down enough to confirm that he would, in fact, like to go out with Percy.

And on their first date, Jason picked out Nico's clothes. He gave Nico words of encouragement and told him that everything would work out totally fine.

On their anniversary, Jason made sure that Nico picked out the right card (he was going to pick out a best friend card, but Jason told him no) and roses.

On nights when Nico would have bad night terrors and Percy couldn't calm him down, Jason would take over for Percy and soothe the son of Hades.

On the day that Percy proposed, Jason had to calm Nico down because he was basically about to have a mental meltdown.

On his wedding day, Nico had Jason be his best man (as Grover was Percy's).

When the priest (Chiron) said, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace," Jason was the only one who had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming for Nico not to marry Percy.

Years later, while Nico and Percy had adopted a child named Nemo, Jason was his godfather.

Many more wonderful years later, Nico lay on his deathbed with Jason at his side.

"Nico," Jason said, trying hard not to cry.

"Shhh." Nico said softly. "Jason, thank you. Thank you. So much."

Then the monitor when flat and Nico was dead.

"I love you," Jason whispered as his heart broke completely.

Jason Grace, 98, watched his best friend marry the love of his life, have children, raise them happily, and die.

He loved him. Loved him so deeply that it coursed through his veins like poison, it made his fate doomed. He liked seeing Nico happy, and so he didn't say anything. He merely just pushed his feelings aside and took every chance he got to help him.

Jason never got married, even though he accepted the fact that Nico chose Percy, because a small, tiny part of him still refused to move on. Part of him craved to be the reason why the son of hades smiled, to be the reason why he lived and breathed. But of course, with Nico, it was Percy, it would always be Percy.

Gods, Jason watched as he got married, for fucks sake. Watched him raise his kids and watched him die. And he never even told him.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask what this is because I don't know


End file.
